


My Big Souyo Prompt Collection

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fancy Dress, Fluff, Goodbyes, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: I take requested angst/fluff prompts and write a quick Souyo fic based on them! Please keep requests SFW. Prompt list can be found in the notes.____1. "How do I look?"2. “Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person.”3.  “I've got you.”4. “This isn't goodbye, more like a see you later.”





	1. 1-"How do I look?"

**Author's Note:**

> https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2
> 
> I don't have Tumblr, but I discovered these amazing angst/fluff prompt lists, and decided to take prompts from them. Please comment your own requests below!

“How do I look?”

“Yosuke, that's the third time you've asked me this.”

“That's not an answer.” Yosuke pouted. “C’mon, partner! This is my first time at a big, fancy restaurant. I don't want to embarass you, especially in front of your parents.”

“If my parents have a problem with you, it's their own fault. Besides, they've been really excited to meet you. When you have an introverted son who is always moving from town to town, it's a big deal that he has a best friend, let alone a boyfriend.”

“I guess you're right. My family was the same way, Mom especially. She was never very fond of my old ‘friends,’ so when you came along, she was thrilled. I always had to tell her how ‘Souji-kun’ was doing.”

“So, are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Yosuke was still for a moment. He then tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Still, could you make sure I didn't mess up the tie or anything?”

“Of course.” Souji turned around to face the brunette, whose hair was pulled back, his tie a dark orange to match Souji’s silver one. He was smiling as brightly as ever.

“You look...stunning.”

Blood ran to Yosuke's face. “Dude, you can't just say stuff like that!”

“Why not? I'm doing what you told me to.”

“Be honest.”

“I am. You look amazing, and I'm so lucky to have you.”

“...Dammit. You leave me no choice.” Yosuke grabbed Souji tightly by the waist and pressed their lips together.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, too caught up in the moment to remember they had places to be.

Eventually, Souji had to let go. “We can't keep my parents waiting.” He laughed as Yosuke made an overly dramatic sad face. “We can continue this later. For now, let's focus on heading to dinner.”

With one last, chaste kiss, they left their apartment hand in hand.


	2. “Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For treya_barton, “Regardless of what they think, I know you’re an amazing person.” Thanks for requesting a story! I hope you like it!
> 
> Content warning for both internal and external homophobia.

“Look, it's the Prince of Junes!”

“Yeah, it is! Thanks for running my family's business into the ground, you asshole!”

_ Just ignore them.  _ Head down, shoulders hunched, Yosuke continued on his way to school, his classmates’ chatter following him down the street.  _ Of course they talk shit the one day Souji isn't here. _ The other boy would be arriving a bit later, since he was taking his cousin Nanako to school. “It isn't safe for her to walk alone in stormy weather like this,” he had said.

Yosuke put his headphones on and was able to drown out most of the jeering, the rest becoming white noise.

_____

Right before the bell rang, Souji rushed into the classroom, sitting right in his spot behind Yosuke. He tapped the brunette's shoulder and smiled. “Morning.” 

Yosuke smiled back. “Good morning, partner!”

“I made a bento for you. No fish or tofu.”

“Thanks! You wanna join me for lunch again?”

The two had just started their daily routine of having their lunch together in a secluded spot on the rooftop.

“Of course. There's no one else I'd rather spend it with.”

Yosuke couldn't hold back his laughter once Souji turned pink, realizing what he had just said.

“Man, you're so cheesy sometimes…”

_____

Yosuke was heading to the rooftop when he saw them.

Two girls, glaring at him, their voices filled with disdain as they spoke.

“Ugh. Hanamura-kun. Remember when he first arrived, acting like he was all that, just ‘cause he's from the city?” 

“Just some loser clinging on to Seta-kun like a sad puppy.”

“Poor Seta-kun, pretending to be his best friend when all he feels is pity.”

_ He  _ **_is_ ** _ my best friend! We're partners! _

“Do you think Hanamura-kun  _ likes _ him? He gives him pet names and is constantly touching him. What a creep.”

_ No. I'm not like that!  _

“Are you saying he's a-”

Yosuke drowned out their conversation as he ran into the nearest bathroom, choking down sobs.

_ I'm not gross. I'm not a freak. I don't like boys. I don't like Souji.  _ He repeated the words over and over, splashing his face with cold water.

Then what was that feeling he got whenever Souji smiled? The way his chest would tighten up when the silver-haired boy touched him? 

_ You really are disgusting. _

Hiding in a stall, Yosuke laid his head on his knees and let the tears fall.

_____

Yosuke wasn't at the rooftop.

Souji raced down the stairs and began scouring the school. It wasn't long until he heard the muffled crying.

He slammed open the bathroom door. “Yosuke?”

“Go away.” The boy’s voice was quivering.

“Yosuke, it's Souji. Are you okay?”

A stall door creaked open.

“P-partner...?” Yosuke’s eyes were red and puffy, and tears still ran down his cheeks. He wiped his messy nose. “I'm sorry. I must have given you quite a scare.”

“It's alright. Please, Yosuke, tell me what's going on.”

One kind smile and Yosuke was in the warm, loving arms of Souji.

“These girls...they said you don't really care about me.”

“You know that's not true.”

“Yeah, but, they said I was creepy. That I liked you. They called me a...you know.”

Unfortunately, Souji did know, thanks to his own personal experiences in the city.

“And I'm not messed up! I'm not!”

Souji held his friend tighter. “No, you're not. You're perfect the way you are. Regardless of what they think, I know you're an amazing person.”

“Even if I like boys?”

“Of course!”

“...Even if I like you?”

“Well, do you?”

“...Maybe.”

“Well, then, I'd be overjoyed, because I like you too.”

“Really?”

“I would never lie to you, partner.” He picked up Yosuke's hand and squeezed it. “I like you. Nothing will change that. Okay?”

Yosuke smiled, wiping away his now happy tears. “Okay.”

Souji pulled him in for one last hug, when suddenly both boys’ stomachs growled.

The silver-haired boy laughed. “Now, let's go get some lunch.”

So they went up to the rooftop hand-in-hand, standing proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i drink yoosk tears for breakfast


	3. “I've got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For NamelessMoogle, “I've got you.”
> 
> I'm really thankful for your request. You always leave such kind comments ;w; I hope you like it!

Souji stumbled out of the TV, panting heavily. He looked around at the Investigation Team. Everyone was a little tired, but no one was flat-out exhausted like he was. _This is what you get for fighting Shadows after a basketball game._ He had been planning to go in the TV World for a while, but Kou was short one player, and Souji really didn't want to let his friend down.

After a brief discussion on the case, the teens parted ways. Chie and Yukiko were heading to the inn, their arms linked together, Naoto had invited a flustered Kanji to study with them at the bookstore, and Rise and Teddie were sitting at one of the food court tables, gossiping and devouring Topsicles.

Souji had to admit, he was a bit jealous. He had been hoping to walk home with Yosuke, but the other boy had left as soon as he got out of the TV, saying he needed to grab something.

“Souji!”

He turned to see Yosuke heading in his direction. He had a first aid kit with him, as well as some bandages.

“Sorry I'm late. I had to grab something for your leg,” he said.

“I'll be okay.”

“You're limping! C'mon man, at least let me help you out! You're always taking care of my injuries. I'm just returning the favor.”

He was right.

As much as he hated appearing weak, Souji knew he could trust his partner.

“...Alright.”

Yosuke smiled. “Cool. I'll take you home, and fix up your ankle there.”

He pulled Souji's arm over his shoulders. “There we go. I've got you.” He kissed the silver haired boy’s cheek.

Souji blushed. “W-what are you doing?”

“Being romantic.”

“You're being embarrassing.”

“And you weren't when you gave me a piggyback ride?”

“...Fair enough.”

Souji smiled as the brunette snorted and held him even closer.

It was nice, having Yosuke do something romantic in public. He was always physical around Souji, but never romantically, even once they started dating a few months ago.

Yet here he was, arm around his boyfriend in one of Inaba’s most public places.

“Are you okay with this? People can see us, Yosuke.” Souji whispered.

“I know.” Yosuke gave him a nervous smile. “I'm a little scared, yeah, but you helped me realize that it doesn't matter what other people think. I want to live my life the way I please, and right now I want to show the world that I love Souji Seta.” He gave Souji a sweet kiss.

“GET A ROOM, SENPAI!” Rise’s peppy voice echoed across the food court.

“YEAH! GET A ROOM...what does that mean, Rise-chan? Sensei and Yosuke have rooms already.”

“Oh, Teddie,” she sighed, patting the bear on the head. “You have so much to learn.”

“Weirdos,” Yosuke muttered.

“I think they're cute together.”

“ _Please_ never say that again. C'mon, let's just go home.”

“Whatever you say, Nurse Yosuke.”

The brunette was red the whole walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish Rise and Teddie hung out more in fics. They'd get along really well, giving each other makeovers and talking about their beloved Senpai/Sensei!


	4. 4-“This isn't goodbye, more like a see you later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KonataDMC, “This isn't goodbye, more like a see you later.”
> 
> I think this is my favorite to write yet. I hope you like it!

Souji didn't want to leave Inaba.

Inaba, the one place he'd made true friends and memories that would last him a lifetime.

Inaba was his home, and now he was saying goodbye.

The thought made his heart hurt.

________

Rise was the first to say goodbye.

As expected, she clung to him, crying into his chest. What Souji didn't expect was her using his shirt as a tissue.

She apologized profusely for her unidolish behavior, and once her tears dried, made a quip about how much his shirt would sell for online. Yukiko laughed so hard she nearly passed out, Chie just barely catching her.

Kanji squeezed him tight, almost lifting him off the ground. After placing him down, he handed Souji a gray kitten plush dressed just like him. Teddie cooed over how cute it was, begging for his own. Kanji blushed, insisting he only made it for important occasions. Souji smiled at the words.  _ He was important. _

Naoto wasn't very physical, opting to give their senpai a handshake instead of the usual hug. With a tip of their hat, they thanked Souji for all his help the past year.

Racing footsteps approached. “There you are!” a familiar voice spoke.

Of course. Yosuke.

“Sorry I'm late, I was-ah!”

Souji grabbed his boyfriend and choked out a sob.

“Partner? You alright?”

He wiped his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really gonna miss you.”

The brunette smiled, clasping Souji's hand. “I'm gonna miss you too.”

“Yosuke, I'm not ready to say goodbye. Not to you, not to the team or Nanako or my uncle or Inaba.” His chest twinged with the awful pain again, and he blinked back tears.

“Hey, Souji.” He pressed his forehead up against the silver haired boy’s. “This isn't goodbye, more like a see you later. Okay?”

“Mmm-hmm.” He looked back at Yosuke, memorizing his chocolate-brown eyes, the pink tips of his ears. Those little freckles that scattered into different patterns, and the way the point of his nose went upwards.

Yosuke flushed, averting his gaze from his partner's. “W-what are you looking at?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. I'm memorizing all the things I love about you.”

“Oh? And what are they?”

“Everything.”

They locked lips one last time, sloppy and scared but shy and lovingly.

_ “Last call for Yasoinaba to Tokyo, Yasoinaba to Tokyo.” _

“Well, that's my call.” Souji wrapped Yosuke in a quick hug. “Goodbye-no, see you later, Yosuke.”

Following him to the doors, Yosuke smiled bright as the sun. “See you later, Partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for a while! Writing isn't easy, and I've been stressed lately. I hope you all are having a great summer! 
> 
> PS: Happy birthday, Yosuke! ^w^ I'll have a birthday-themed story up by the end of the month or early July. (Hint: It involves Spiderman!)

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep requests safe for work, and let me know if there is anything specific you would like in the fic (headcanons, other ships, etc.)
> 
> Thank you for the hits, kudos, and comments! They mean so much to me ♡


End file.
